


Of Glory And Love

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Berserker Kylo Ren, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jarl Hux, Jarl Phasma, Jarl Ren, Multi, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Jarls unite in a pursuit of glory, lands and... love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Glory And Love

**Author's Note:**

> A little Phaslux taking place in Vikings Age AU.  
> I used the word "Jarl", because (imho) it fits more than "Earl".  
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

-Jarl Ren is back!  
All of the gathered warriors stood up when the tall and well built man entered the room. He strode towards the high end of the table with confidence, the dim candle light illuminating his long, black curls decorated with beads.

Jarl Hux watched him approach, unabashedly admiring his shaven face, so unlike any other man’s. The berserker was definitely manly enough, not to care about growing the customary beard.  
The ginger felt Jarl Phasma shift slightly on her seat next to his.

-Welcome, Jarl Ren – he stood up and greeted the newcomer with a firm clasp on his bicep. – We’ve begun to fear, you wouldn’t make it back here before the wane.

-We thank Odin for your glorious return – Phasma mimicked the gesture, speaking softly, but surely.

-As do I – the corner of Ren’s lips turned up in an almost smile.

Only then did Hux notice the scar marring his face, starting from the bridge of his nose, narrowly missing his eye, crossing his cheek and ending on his chin. He will inspect it personally later, in private.

Ren sat down on Hux’s right side.

-Our raid was successful, the gods are smiling upon us – the warriors roared gleefully and Ren waited until they got silent enough before he continued. – We bring back many valuables and christian slaves – he paused briefly and then stood up.

- _ **Now**_ is the time to take what is rightfully ours! – He banged his clenched fist on the table and Hux forced himself not to roll his eyes at the usual display of dramatic gestures. – The gods have spoken! We should march north and conquer Jarl Han’s lands, as soon as possible!

The men roared in agreement.

-We are powerful! We are glorious! Every kingdom will tremble with fear of us!

Phasma stood up as well.

-For the glory of our people! For our gods! – she yelled and downed her horn filled with mead.

Hux saluted them while still seated, for the sake of appearances, even if he was a little bit miffed. They had to present a united front before their people after all.

He sighed internally.

It appeared, he would later have to take care of not one, but two elated (and demanding, always demanding) lovers.

Soon, all of the gathered men were yelling and singing in a state of utter inebriation and excitement.

Hux froze for a second, feeling a wet tongue trailing down his left ear and a big, warm hand squeezing his right thigh.

The next day will bring counting the stolen riches and planning the next campaign and Hux will be inevitably irritated and tired but he will sleep later.

Much later.

 

The night was still young after all.


End file.
